Alice
by xXSolaine-GirlXx
Summary: I am Alice, I can and cannot be killed. I have lived a troubled life, My lovers all end up killing me but I cannot truly die. When I am killed I just heal. When I am chopped up, My chopped up body parts heal on their own thus creating more and more "Alice's". Based on the horror manga "Tomie".


_**A: N: Hey! Sorry for not updating my other stories but I want to see where this story goes, So read and Review~**_

_**Warning: Unless you're a fan of detailed horror don't read "Tomie"**_

~(*)~

"Alice! Alice! Why did this happen to you?" Sobbed a crying woman, wearing all black. "Hush Lorina! You can't break down now" scolded a younger girl. "How can you say such things Edith? She's your sister" Lorina said, wiping her tears with a handkerchief. Edith just simply stared at the funeral process.

Whispers can be heard all over the funeral house, mostly on how and why Alice Liddell was murdered. "I heard that she was chopped up into a dozen pieces" one girl whispers to a friend. "I heard that her teacher and classmates did it" the friend whispered back. The whispering continued between the two friends until the next day.

(*)

The next day at school was completely quiet but not because of the murder but because of the new student that looks a lot like Alice.

"Class, I'm sad to say that Miss Alice Liddell has lef-!" The male teacher was cut-off when a student entered the class, complete with her uniform and blue ribbon.

"Good morning sensei, sorry I'm late" Alice greeted, smiling gently. A wave of murmurs and whispers of 'Alice' swept across the classroom. It wasn't long until the rumors spread across the entire school.

"Isn't that Alice? The zombie school girl?" A boy from another class asked. "Yeah, it's strange on how she was murdered and chopped to pieces yesterday but looks normal and healthy today" his friend commented. "Who cares? She's gorgeous" he exclaimed, still staring at her.

Alice was just walking to her next class when her teacher called out to her. "Miss Alice, can we talk privately in my classroom?" he asked. "Sure Ace-Sensei!" she answered brightly. "You know sensei, I really like you, maybe after graduation we can run away together?" she asked, smile bright.

"Who are you? This is not funny! Are you a twin or is this just a prank?" Ace asked, looking seriously at her. "You know I don't have any sisters that look like me, what are you talking about? I'm Alice" Alice explained. Unknowing to the both of them, Alice's classmates were whispering feverishly to each other in the next classroom.

"Is it really true? For a dead girl, she sure can move" whispered a classmate. "I don't know" was the only reply. Ace then suddenly burst in the room and closed the door behind him. "Ace-sensei, since those weren't Alice's body parts, maybe we can get an ID of the criminal" a student suggested. Ace thought for a moment before answering, "No, It'll be suspicious for the school, for now, let's not speak of this".

(*)

After school, Alice and a classmate from her school were just walking together.

"Hey Julius, why do you seem so upset?" Alice asked, looking into Julius's eyes. Julius avoided eye contact with her, "Alice, is it really you?" he asked softly. "Of course it's me, by the way, I really like you Julius Monrey, let's go out on a date soon" she told him.

Julius just pretended that he didn't hear her and continued walking silently with Alice.

(*)

The next day, after school, Alice invited Vivaldi to take a walk. Vivaldi accepted and the both of them were just quietly walking.

"Vivaldi, why are some of our classmates acting weirdly towards me?" Alice asked. "They're not" Vivaldi replied, avoiding eye contact. "Yes they are, and so are you! What's going on?" Alice demanded. 'Oh God! The bridge…It's not possible…It can't' Vivaldi thought before taking a step back to Alice. "I've got to go" Vivaldi said, before running away from Alice.

A few minutes later, Vivaldi found herself at the front gate of her school. "I ran to school, how peculiar" she mumbled to herself, she then felt someone tap her on the shoulder. "Julius! You scared me!" Vivaldi exclaimed to her classmate.

"Vivaldi, she's driving us crazy! We can't stand for it anymore! Ace-Sensei nearly lost his mind!" Julius exclaimed quietly making sure no one can hear them. "I know, the only way for us to be rid of her is to turn ourselves in" Vivaldi told him.

They both thought about it very carefully.

(*)

_Flashback_

Alice and her classmates were on a field trip accompanied by their teacher, Ace-sensei. Alice and Vivaldi were both talking to each other and smiling. "Alright class! You may do whatever you want as long as it's safe" Ace announced.

Ace then sat on the ground and began to relax when he felt someone sit next to him. "Hey Alice, Want to play with the others?" he asked. "No thanks, I'm already an adult" Alice replied, resting her head on his shoulders.

A few feet from them, Vivaldi and a friend of hers were whispering to each other. "Look at Alice flirting shamelessly with Ace-Sensei even though she's going out with Julius, The only reason you hang out with her is because you're the only one that can stand her" she told Vivaldi.

Meanwhile, Julius was approaching Alice and Ace, hearing every word of their conversation.

"Why don't you love me? You promised me you loved me" Alice whispered to Ace. Suddenly Julius grabbed her wrist. "Julius! Let me go!" Alice demanded. "What's going on between you two?" Julius asked angrily holding her wrist tighter. "Leave me alone!" Alice screamed, then suddenly-

_SLAP!_

Julius slapped Alice, the sound of skin on skin was so loud, the whole class approached them, and then without warning, Alice collapsed unconsciously on the ground. Julius then drew in a shaky breath, got a stone and knocked it onto to Alice's head, hard.

Ace slowly looked at Julius then at Alice, he then went over to her and checked her pulse. "She's dead" Ace gravely said. "I didn't mean to kill her, I don't know what came over me" Julius explained, looking at the ground. "There's nothing else we can do, we can't call an ambulance or the police or else we might all be ruining our lives" Ace explained.

"Boys, you all had woodshop today right? Bring out you tools and then take off all your clothes, girls keep an eye out to passer-byes" Ace instructed. After a few minutes, the girls were looking out for who might pass by while the boys were naked, holding Alice's body.

Ace then grabbed a saw then proceeded to cut her hands. Julius and the other boys followed soon and were cutting her body into pieces. Soon, Alice's body was cut up into tiny little pieces. "Good job boys, let's wash at the river" Ace told them.

Ace then proceeded to give a wrapped up body part to the each student. "Here Vivaldi, since you were Alice's only friend, here's her heart" Ace said giving her Alice's heart in a box.

'Where on earth can I dump it?' Vivaldi thought to herself, going to a bridge, she dropped the box under the bridge where the river took the box to wherever the current leads to.

_(*)_

_Flashback ends_

"Vivaldi, let's turn ourselves in" Julius said, and then they both suddenly heard chuckling from behind them. "You know we can't let you do that" a voice said, when Julius and Vivaldi turned around, they both saw their classmates slowly circling them.

"We tried persuading you to change your mind but there's no point, right?" Saying that, one of their classmates suddenly came charging towards them with a knife in hand, about to stab Vivaldi when he heard a familiar voice behind him ask "What are all of you doing?"

When they all turned around, they all saw Alice with a confused look on her face.

"A-Alice!" They all exclaimed surprised, they all started running away from the girl and after a few minutes the streets were empty except for Julius, Vivaldi and Alice.

"Vivaldi we're you going out with Julius behind my back?" Alice asked slowly walking towards her. "No!" Vivaldi screamed, running away from Alice and leaving Julius behind.

After a few hours, Police found Julius but he was no longer the same, he had a strange look in his eyes and it seemed like his soul wasn't there anymore. As for Alice, they never found her again, it seemed like she disappeared again.

Vivaldi's family moved to a new town and bought a home near the beach so that they could see the ocean. Vivaldi was just exploring the beach when she found a hidden cave, at the entrance of the cave was a box that looked eerily familiar to her.

When she stepped inside the cave, she could see the silhouette of someone and when she adjusted her vision to see properly, she almost screamed at what she saw.

It was Alice, but not fully formed. Her body was like a blooming plant that hasn't fully grown yet. It was the most horrifying thing that Vivaldi ever witnessed; it used all her willpower not to scream in fright.

(*)

_**Done! It wasn't exactly a complete copy of Tomie but I did my best, sorry it was so short, next chapter will be longer.**_

_**P.S.-The following chapters is not a continuation of this story, The next chapter is a completely new story of Alice (Tomie).**_


End file.
